


In the Shadows Comes a Friend

by flamerose



Series: why do roses hurt me so? (because you don't know how to handle them) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Healing Magic, Magic, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerose/pseuds/flamerose
Summary: so this is like a continuation of my first original story, For I Could Love No Other, where here, rose meets one of her two best friends, shadow. more will be coming in the near future (hopefully) because I have a lot of ideas regarding this storyline, and maybe different routes and endings?anway,that's it for now, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, ciao!Xoxo Rose





	In the Shadows Comes a Friend

Nimble fingers kneaded through the dough on the desk, stretching and pulling before using a rolling pin to roll it until it was the right thickness. Grabbing some half-cooked meat, the baker placed it in the middle before rolling the dough with the meat together. Satisfied with the result, she placed it on a tray and heated it over the fire place when there was a knock on the door.

Curious, she washed her hands in the sink before moving to open the door. She peeped at the little hole in the wood, and immediately unlocked and cancelled the wards placed on the door to let the injured girl inside. She pulled the girl up, mumbling a small apology when she winced. The baker placed the girl gingerly on one of the chairs near the fireplace before moving to fill a small bucket with water, grabbed a towel and returned to the girl, who seemed to be blinking in and out of consciousness. 

The baker peeled away the clothes soaked with blood and grimaced at the deep wound. Rushing to the back of the room, she grabbed a few vials of healing creams and went back to tend to the girl's wounds. The baker soaked the towel into the water before placing it above the wound to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. She popped open a vial and scooped up some cream and applied it on the wound. The wounded girl hissed again, her body tensing up. The baker hushed her and hummed a tune in an attempt to calm her down. The baker then applied another type of healing cream onto the wound and summoned some bandages. Unravelling it a bit, she heaved the girl and wrapped the bandage around her waist. Satisfied, she put away the things and grabbed a blanket to drape over the girl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow woke up with a start, and immediately groaned when there was a sharp pain on her side. Blinking, she watched as the world around her came into view... and instead of the normal alley way, it was a nice and warm living room? What?

She looked down and saw that there was a thick wool blanket draped around her. Brushing her bangs out of her face, she tried to recall what happened last night. There was thumping coming somewhere in the house and Shadow immediately went on guard. It most likely was the owner of the house. She watched as a young woman with shoulder-length red hair rounded the corner, yawning as she stretched her arms above her head. She saw Shadow staring at her and flashed her a warm smile. 

"Hello there, I've seen that you're awake now. You really scared me last night, you lost a lot of blood." She walked towards her and the way she swept her nightgown before she sat spoke volumes of what her social status might be. "You seem a lot better, that cream seemed to help. Oh! Where are my manners? My name's Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you miss...?"

Shadow hesitated a bit before deeming it safe to tell the young woman -Rose- her name. "Shadow. My name's Shadow." Rose nodded before her eyes widened. Shadow noted that they were a pretty lavender. 

"Oh, you must be starving! I made some meat rolls last night, you can have some." She rushed to another area of the home, most likely the kitchen, to retrieve the rolls. She heard some bustling and clinking in the kitchen as she looked around the living area. The walls were a calming mix of different earth tones, with vases of flowers and paintings adorning them. There were two large shelves, one containing a variety of books and the other some vials of herbs. In front of her there was a fireplace, a thick rug, a oval wooden table, and a few stuffed chairs.

"Here!" She turned around and saw Rose coming back with a tray that had a plate of the rolls, a teapot and two teacups. She set the tray down on the small table and poured some tea inside both the cups. "Do you like milk or sugar in your tea?"

"Just milk is fine, thank you." Rose nodded and snapped her fingers, and Shadow watched in awe as a pitcher of milk floated from the kitchen and into her hands. 

"Are you some kind of witch?" Shadow blurted out, and she internally cursed herself for being so blunt when she'd only met Rose a few minutes ago. The redhead looked up with wide eyes, before chuckling and pouring the milk into Shadow's tea. 

"Well, I'm technically not a witch, but I do practice magic. I particularly prefer healing magic." She said while handing Shadow the teacup, who mumbled a soft thanks and held the warm cup in her hands.

"O-oh, I see. I'm sorry for being so blunt." Shadow apologised, taking a small sip of the tea. Oh, this tea was delicious. Rose handed her a roll and watched with motherly affection as the girl wolfed it down. 

"Slow down, or you might choke," she chided as she put two sugar cubes into her cup of tea. Shadow flushed and ate the rest of the roll at a slower pace. There was a comfortable silence between them, the only noise being Rose's spoon clinking against her teacup and Shadow's chewing. 

"So, Shadow," said girl looked up mid chew, "if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up so injured at my doorstep last night?" Shadow suddenly felt the food she was chewing was hard to swallow, and did so with some effort. 

"Well, you see," she started nervously. Should she really tell Rose how she got such a bad wound? She did only just met her, and she didn't know if the redhead was an official or spy that might report her, but the trust and warmth in her eyes eventually made her cave in. "I... was in alley way, and there were some thugs that said that I was in their territory. We got into a fight, and I managed to injure them when one of those bastards landed a blow on me. I knew I would be killed if I stayed, so I ran until I was I couldn't hear them. That's how I made it at your doorstep."

"Oh you poor thing!" The redhead gushed. Shadow blinked. What?

"I- Excuse me?" Rose smiled at her as she took her teacup and placed it on the table before taking Shadow's hands in her own.

"Don't you worry, Shadow, now you can live with me and not worry about those bastards or getting hurt?" Shadow couldn't believe her ears. Was this woman seriously offering her home for someone that she literally just met. 

"Rose, I can't do that! I-I can't pay rent, and I-" "Shadow it's alright." The redhead patted her hands with a warm smile. "You don't have to pay me rent, and you don't owe me anything. I just want you out of those streets and out of harm's way."

Shadow felt tears welling up in her eyes before gripping Rose's hands tightly with a smile. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ so much, Rose." 

"You're welcome Shadow, now eat up and we'll be going into the market later to get you some new clothes." The redhead handed her the teacup and Shadow felt warmth fill her insides.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like a continuation of my first original story, For I Could Love No Other, where here, rose meets one of her two best friends, shadow. more will be coming in the near future (hopefully) because I have a lot of ideas regarding this storyline, and maybe different routes and endings? 
> 
> anway,that's it for now, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, ciao!
> 
> Xoxo Rose


End file.
